Maximum Ride: First Kiss
by Xatyrn
Summary: This is chapter 118 of The Angel Experiment through Fang's POV.


_Chapter 118 in The Angel Experiment, through Fang's POV, when Max first kissed Fang._

* * *

I lay on the ground, motionless. I wasn't quite aware of my surroundings, and that worried me. Was I back in the School? Where they doing experiments on me this very second?

Slowly, I began to detect pain. Not just in one place, but all over. Oh, if I was in the School, I was going to kill all those Whitecoats and get my ass out of there as fast as I could.

And where was Max? _Max…._ I thought I could almost hear her voice, calling my name through the darkness. It was a suffocating darkness, although I was able to make out pinpoints of light. They'd be there, and then gone, in a flash, like shooting stars.

"Fang," I heard someone say, startling me. The voice was familiar. It made my heart pound harder in my chest, and I knew that whoever's voice that was meant a lot to me. I still couldn't open my eyes though. Or were they open, and all I could see was nothing? Had I gone blind, like Iggy? That thought worried me. No more sight, which meant many different things, like never seeing Max's face, only being able to hear her voice, although that was paradise enough.

"Fang, you have to wake up," said the beautiful voice again.

I heard a thumping noise: footsteps. But the sound mingled with the strange voices and my pounding heart.

"He looks really bad. He should see a doctor." That voice was different than the one before. It belonged to a boy. Not as wonderful, but still comforting. I knew I'd heard it before, I'd heard both those voices somewhere before.

I tried putting thoughts together in my head. Memories slowly began dragging themselves sluggishly to the center of my mind. I was on a beach, asleep. Then there were Erasers, like Ari. Yes, Ari, he was there. Ari was going to hurt Max, something I wouldn't let happen. So I attacked him. That's right, I attacked him, anger feeding my strength.

Suddenly, I felt something touching me. All over. It was almost like a feather. I could barely feel it, yet it was still there.

"We could carry him, you and me," another voice said. This one was also familiar in a strange way.

More memories tied together: Ari was winning, hurting me badly, and trying to kill me. He almost had. And then, someone stopped him. Jeb, I realized. I recalled hearing his voice before the darkness took over. And now here I was, alone in a lightless world with voices floating around me.

"Where to?" The beautiful, most comforting voice was back. But now it sounded bitter. "It's not like we can just check him into a hospital."

Hospital? What? Then I realized what was going on, the last of my memories put into place now. Those voiced belonged to Max, Gazzy, and Iggy. The others were probably around somewhere too. They were debating whether to take me to the hospital or not. Which meant I must look pretty beat out of shape.

It was then that I felt the true pain from my wounds, throbbing with every heartbeat. Mostly my head hurt. Hurt like _hell_.

"No hospti'l," I managed to say in a strangled voice. I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't.

"Fang!" I heard Max say, sounding relieved. "How bad?"

"Pre'y bad," I answered her, and then groaned as I tried to turn over.

"Don't move!" Max said worriedly, but I turned my head and spit blood in the sand. I was probably bleeding all over. Damn Ari.

I felt something in my mouth then, and raised my hand and spit it into my hand. I opened my eyes just enough to see what it was. Ugh. "Tooth," I said, my voice still weak. "Feel like crap." I touched the bruises and bumps all over the back of my head, wincing when they hurt. I looked back at Max, and she managed to put on a smile.

"You look like a kitty cat," she said teasingly. She was referring to the three scratches Ari had managed to claw across my check. Very funny, Max. I scowled at her.

"Fang?" Her voice changed. "Just live, okay? Live and be okay."

And then she kissed me, right on the lips. "Ow," I said, touching my split lip. Then my eyes widened. Wait. She _kissed_ me. Maximum Ride _kissed _me. My heart accelerated, as if it wasn't already beating fast enough. She stared back at me, shocked. Her face reddened, and she looked around at Gazzy and Nudge, who were clearly very surprised as well. Thankfully, Iggy was blind. I didn't know where Angel was.

I slowly sat up. It was best not to make a big deal out of what had just happened now. Later, hell yeah, but not now. "Man, this feels pretty bad," I admitted.

I shakily got to my feet, and Angel came over and handed me some water. I rinsed my mouth out with it.

Freaking _Ari_, I thought. Damn him and _all_ those Erasers, always trying to kill us. But, _especially_ Ari. He would pay.

"I'm going to kill Ari," I announced furiously.

* * *

_Reviews, please!_


End file.
